


One in the Same

by thallas



Series: One in the Same [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thallas/pseuds/thallas
Summary: Summary: A little trip to see your brother and best friend, they’re not too happy to find out you’ve been talking to someone online.
Relationships: Brother!Steve Rogers/Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: One in the Same [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743934
Comments: 28
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter One

“Are you okay?” The sound of something breaking over the phone caught your attention.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Steve sighed and took a deep breath. “I’m just trying to prepare for you to come over. I don’t remember if I told you, but Bucky’s going to be coming over too.”

“Yep, you told me. It’s been so long since I’ve seen the two of you together. Three years now?” You managed a small grin, “I’ve missed both of you.”

“Promise that you’re driving safe?” He worried, sighing again.

“You sound really stressed out, Steve. You need to stop worrying about me so much. I’m nineteen now, I have to be able to take care of myself.” You said softly, you were glad he was worrying though. He did it because he loves you. “Are you sure that you’re okay, Steve? Is now a bad time, do you want me to wait to come over another time?”

“I’m fine, really. I just worry because I care. I don’t want…” Silence dawned over the line.

“Steve?”

“I don’t want my last blood-related family member to die. I don’t know what I would do if you were gone, too.”

You smiled sadly, “Steve, you shouldn’t be thinking about stuff like that. The more you waste time thinking about me being gone, the more you’re going to realize that you should’ve spent that time with me instead of regretting the moments you don’t.”

“It’s just scary for me.” He explained, “Sending your baby sister to her first year of college, especially after taking care of you for so long. It was just you and me.”

“I get scared about you too, you know. You don’t really have the safest job in the world. When I don’t get a simple text saying that you’re okay every night, I worry. I worry so much that I lost the only person I care about.” You admitted.

“I’m sorry. I know, I should text you more of-”

You cut him off, “I’ll bring the drinks, okay? We can just get drunk and laugh it off, all right?”

“Yeah, but, listen-”

“No, you listen. I love you, okay? We have to stop thinking about this kind of thing. Just worry about and spend the moment with each other.”

“Okay.” It was quiet for a minute, “What time do you think you’ll be getting here?”

You looked at the radio screen; it was 9:37 P.M. right now. “I’m about forty-five minutes away. I’m on Interstate 86.”

“I really wish you would’ve taken a plane. They’re so much safer. How long have you been driving?” Steve asked.

You thought about it for a second, yawning, “Well, I didn’t. And about fourteen and a half hours. It takes fifteen hours and twenty-one minutes to get to New York from Central Wisconsin.”

“Can you just keep me company until you get here?”

That made you sad, you knew he missed you, but you didn’t realize that he really felt that lonely. You smiled sadly, accelerating faster on the road. No one was really out here anyway. Why not get there faster?

“Of course. What time is Buck getting there?” You asked.

“He said he’ll be here at around 10:30ish.” He replied.

“How’s work going for you?”

He sighed. Oh. That’s where the stress was coming from.

“Not that good, but don’t worry about it. It’ll be fine.” He concluded.

“You should find a way to get rid of the stress or anger you’re feeling; my advice is to find a hobby, something to distract you from your work.”

-

The drive wasn’t that long, especially with being able to talk to your brother. A couple laughs later and some minor speeding, you were there. “Hey, Steve, where do you want me to park?”

You weren’t in a rush, especially since he lived in the country instead of the city.

“Hang on, I’ll open the garage door. I have plenty of room for you and Bucky’s cars.”

You pulled into the long driveway, jaw-dropping at the size of the house, and started to pull in the garage as it opened. You looked over at Steve as you pulled into the big, fancy garage. You parked, quickly turning the car off and getting out. You looked over at your brother with an impressed stare as you slammed your car door shut.

“So, when were you gonna tell me that you were rich now, Steve?”

He shrugged with a grin, “Once you got here.”

You practically ran to your brother to give him a hug. You enjoyed his arms wrapping around you, taking in his scent. He smelled like his “Gucci Guilty” cologne, which was now his signature scent. You had always ridiculed him for wearing anything from Gucci, and he’d always laugh and roll his eyes. You sighed into his chest, squeezing him tight before letting each other go.

You laughed lightly, “I’ve missed this so much, missed you so much. How the hell have you been, brother dearest?”

“I’ve been good. How have you been? Have anything you want to tell me?” He gave you a suspicious look.

“I’ve been just fine,” You shoved past him, opening the door to his house. “And no, I don’t have anything I feel the need to tell you.”

You looked around the spacious kitchen. Running your hands along the island and the chairs, pulling one out. It was fancy. You frowned. “How did you pay for all of this?”

Steve smirked, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Oh my god, you’re not like an assassin or something are you?”

You and Steve laughed, “Of course not.”

 _Ding. Ding._ You pulled your phone out as it vibrated. You turned away from Steve as you saw the messages.

**How about another special picture just for me ;)?**

You choke up, blushing.

“Who’s that?” Steve tried peeking over your shoulder, but you quickly shut off your phone. Swallowing thickly, you turned to look at him, “J-just an old friend from the city. She wanted to know if I could meet up with her. She probably saw I was back in New York when I posted an update on it.”

“Uh-huh. Who is it really?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

You scoffed, “Hey, you got to deflect my question earlier, now I get to deflect yours.”

“That’s not how that works. I’m your older brother, I’m allowed to do that. You on the other hand, cannot.” He reached for your phone. You hurriedly pulled it out of reach, “Hey!”

He grabbed your wrist, “Give me your phone.”

“No.”

He pulled you into him, grabbing your other wrist and taking your phone. He pushed you away once he had it. “Steve! Give it back!”

“No.” He shook his head, turning on your phone to see the message on the screen. “What the hell? Who the fuck is this?”

“None of your business!” You shout, reaching for your phone.

He turned the other again to prevent you from grabbing it, he clicked on the message, typing in your password. You were baffled, “How did you know-”

“Shut up, (Y/n). Of course, I know your password.” He continued to open the message. “Who is this? I thought you had nothing to tell me?”

“I didn’t have anything to tell you, because it’s none of your business!” You exclaimed, exasperated.

His eyebrows furrowed, almost angrily if he wasn’t so confused, “It is too my business. If anyone’s going to get with my baby sister, let alone ask for nudes, I should be involved.”

You rolled your eyes; he always has to play the protective brother figure. He shut off your phone, handing it to you with a glare, “The next time I ask who you’re texting, you better tell me.”

You knew he was joking, but it just didn’t feel the same as it usually did. Almost as if there was a threat behind his words. “Whatever, Steven.”

“Don’t whatever me, young lady.” He punched your arm lightly, “Now come on, I prepared a beautiful dinner for all of us.”

You glanced at your phone for the time, 10:34, “Bucky should be here any minute now.”

Steve led you to a grand dining room, with a big window view of the scenery from his yard. You walked around the gigantic room, touching all of the polished wood and velvety curtains.

“I always thought you would be one more for plain homes.” You commented, letting the curtain fall back into place. Lights crossed over the scenery as a car sped into the driveway, it’s engine revving. “Buck’s here.”

“Yeah, I thought so, too.” Steve looked out the window, “But, apparently not. I like the dramatic scene of it all, you know?”

Steve left you in the dining room as he walked into the kitchen to open the garage door for Bucky. You heard the loud engine, the revving of it impressed you. You heard the car go off, Steve greeting Bucky loudly. “Buck! How you been, man?”

“Fantastic.” You watched the two hug, and you locked eyes with Bucky. He patted Steve on the back, pulling back from their hug. He grinned at you, “C’mere, Sweetheart! Been a hot minute since I’ve seen you, huh?”

You hurry into his open arms, smiling up at the man. “Bucky!”

Steve, standing behind Bucky, mouths, ‘I’m gonna tell him.’

You glare at him, mouthing back, ‘Don’t you dare.’

“Did she tell you anything about her little boyfriend, Buck?” Steve crossed his arms, smirking, and Bucky soon imitated after hugging you.

“What?” He frowned, “Boyfriend?”

“It’s not- He’s not, he’s just an online fling, okay?” You try to explain yourself, glaring at Steve for even bringing it up.

He’s smirking behind Bucky’s back. Bucky grabbed onto both of your arms, looking you in the eye, “You realize how dangerous that is, don’t you, doll?”

“Bucky, it’s really nothing. Steve’s just overreacting.”

“He asked he for nudes. Apparently, she had already sent some before because he said ‘another.’” Steve ratted you out.

“Steve! Shut up!” You objected, “Bucky, really, it’s nothing.”

You saw Bucky’s jaw clench, “I’m warning you, doll. The internet is a dangerous place.”

“I know, Buck.” You said softly, “I promise I’ll be more careful.”

He smiled and laid a kiss on the top of your head. “Good, I would hate to see anything bad happen to you.”

When Bucky turned to walk into the dining hall, you followed, flipping your brother off with a no-so-kind smile. He chuckled, and you all found your way into your seats. You picked the seat with wine, the other two placemats holding Coors Light beer. You casually picked up the wine glass, tilting it around and smelling it.

Steve noticed your curiosity, “It’s a raspberry wine. Poured over ice as recommended.”

You shot your brother a smile, taking a sip. Dinner was mostly silent. You felt a little tipsy and frowning. You had only had one drink. Steve announced he was getting more drinks, asking if you wanted a refill. You nodded faintly, handing him your glass. Steve brought back two beers and your drink. It was fizzier than you’d expected it to be, fizzing bottom to the top, unlike wine that usually fizzes top to bottom. Steve slammed Bucky’s beer cap down on the end of the table, handing it to him, then doing the same with his. You jumped both times, feeling more sensitive than usual.

You grimaced, “Hey, guys, I think I’m gonna go lay down.”

You stood up, feeling wobbly on your thin legs. Steve stood up, his eyes glancing over you. “What’s wrong?”

“I- I don’t really feel good.”

You curled over, right as a pain hit in your lower abdomen. You gripped onto the table to stable yourself and to keep you from throwing up. Steve looked over to Bucky. They had a silent conversation as Steve slid his arm around your waist to help you upstairs to your room.

“I’m sorry, Steve.”

He kissed your forehead as he laid you down and covered you in a soft blanket, “Don’t worry about it. It was probably the long drive; I know how you can be. Bucky and I will bring your bags up for you. You just sleep it off, okay?”

You groaned and your eyes slid shut. You felt your body go stiff, feeling paralyzed. You were scared, not able to move or stop yourself from going into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

A deep groan rumbled from your throat as you fought to bring your eyes open; blinking after shielding your eyes from the blinding morning sunlight pouring in through the transparent white curtains. You sat up, bringing a hand to your head. It felt like you got hit by a semi, or you had a really bad hangover. You had a pounding headache, tense muscles, tingling hands, and you were confused. How did you get into this bed? You slid your legs over the side of the bed, letting your feet just barely contact the cold floor.

You stretched your body, noticing you were still in the same clothes as yesterday. That’s right; you were feeling sick and Steve brought you up here to sleep. You started to remember all of last night’s activities. You resisted the urge to just dive back into the sheets and fall asleep as you stood up and walked to the door. Carefully opening it, you crept out of the room. You spotted a fancy staircase, walking down it, but stopping midway when you heard a conversation. 

“-reaction was quick.” 

Snippets of the conversation were too quiet to hear, but you made out what you could. 

“Yeah- it would work- but if she gets- it’ll work.”

You walked downstairs to the kitchen, following the aroma of bacon and eggs. Their conversation went silent when you walked in and plopped down into the chair next to Steve at the island. 

“Morning (Y/n), how are you feeling?” Bucky turned to glance at your ragged figure. 

“Morning. I’m super sore.” You responded, rubbing your face with your hands. “I feel like I got hit by a truck.”

Bucky chuckled, “Well, sitting in the same position for fifteen and half hours can do that to you. Which reminds me, Steve and I talked, and I need to ask you something.” 

“Yeah?” That caught your attention, Bucky never had to disclaim before asking you something. 

“Why are you talking to someone online?” 

You were about to answer with the same excuse you would always give him but immediately snapped your mouth shut when he continued. 

“Do you even realize how dangerous that is?” He expressed real concern, which made your heart skip a beat. 

“Buck, I told you-”

“It’s just an online fling.” He finished for you, “but it’s not just that, (Y/n). You and I both know that.”

He walked over to the island, pulling out and sliding you over your phone. Your mouth practically dropped. “You went through my phone?”

He shrugged, “Both of us did.” 

“Bucky, you’re starting to act more like my brother than Steve is.” 

“(Y/n), you need to start showing some respect while you’re here and we have guests over,” Steve furrowed his eyebrows, “You’ve been nothing but mouthy since you’ve been here.”

You looked at him in desperation and shock, he was your brother, not your parent. 

“Do you not remember what we talked about while you were driving here?” Steve took this chance to stand up and tower over you. “I can’t lose you. I’m worried about you talking to some random person online. Not everything is always as it seems; they could be anyone, you know how the internet works.” 

“Yes, I remember, but who are you to tell me who I can and can’t talk to?” You argued, trying to make a valid point. 

Bucky cut in, “That’s not the fucking point, (Y/n)! How oblivious do you need to be to see that people online are dangerous and that you never know who you’re talking to?” 

His swearing made you flinch, he never swore often, let alone at you. Then you realized something. They went through your messages, which meant… oh god.

“You- you guys saw,” you stopped, turning away from them in disgust. Steve put his hand on your shoulder, “We’re trying to keep you safe.”

“That’s… none of this is right or okay, Steve. This isn’t trying to keep me safe; this is invading my privacy.” You reeled back from his touch. “You guys are fucking disgusting.”

You watched his face turn upward into a sneer, “Apologize.”

You stayed silent, daring him to make you say it. He stepped forward, and you stayed put, “(Y/n), apologize. Now.”

“Make me.” 

“Stop acting like a child, and apologize to Bucky, before I do make you, which you wouldn’t want to happen.” His voice dropped lower an octave, almost scaring you when he chuckled. And to be honest, you were scared of him, he’d gained a lot of muscle since you had last seen him and his beard made him look even rougher.

“Okay,” You flinched, as he reached out to turn you, “I’m sorry, Bucky.” 

Bucky looked at your brother with a look that was incomprehensible, “Forget about it, I made some delicious breakfast for all of us to enjoy.”

Steve brought a hand to your back, gently guiding you to the dining room and pulling out a chair for you to sit down. He leaned down to your ear, “Behave. I’m warning you.”

You shivered, crossing your arms. How could their mood just change like the flip of a switch? He crossed over to the other side of the table. You looked to make sure Bucky wasn’t coming. 

“Shut up,” you mumbled, “jerk.” 

He leaned across the table, “Do you really want to start this right now?” 

You rolled your eyes, mocking him, “Do you really want to start this right now?” 

The anger that flashed through his eyes was momentary as he sat there staring at you for a good fifteen seconds until he leaned back in his chair and sighed. That made you smirk, watching his eyes as he glared at your childishness. Bucky came in with your plate first, a small portion of eggs and limpy bacon, drizzles of ketchup on the egg and some syrup on the side for your bacon. He remembered that was the only way you would eat your soft, limpy bacon. Then he set a small bowl of cottage cheese with peaches on it next to the plate along with silverware. 

“Thank you, Bucky.” You smiled at him, picking up your fork.

Steve cleared his throat once Bucky left. You looked up at him and stabbed a peach slice from your cottage cheese, “Yes?” 

“It would be more appropriate to wait to eat until everyone has their plate.” He explained. 

“Steve, honestly, what is your issue? I already apologized and it’s not like Bucky doesn’t know us. We don’t have to be that formal, we’re eating breakfast.” Your fork clinked against the plate as you dropped it. You thought for a second, bringing up what happened earlier and what was the base of the problem. “If you think what you did was right, then I’m sorry, but I just don’t agree with you.” 

He stayed silent making you sigh. Whatever he was probably just stressed out. 

“Listen, let’s just put it behind us, okay? Make it not so awkward. I didn’t come to visit my brother to be upset with him or vice versa. I only have so much time here in New York.” 

He nodded, his eyes following Bucky coming from behind you with Steve’s plate, “Yeah.” 

You both waited for Bucky to return with his own food to dig in. You picked up the fork and ate the peach off of it. It was delicious, so soft and delicate, it practically melted in your mouth. 

You decided to lighten the mood and change the subject, “So, what are we planning on doing today?” 

“Steve and I were discussing some things, but we wanted to see if you had any ideas.” Bucky glanced at you, taking a bite of his toast. 

You shrugged, not really wanting to say anything to set either of them off; you knew you were treading on eggshells. There was still tension in the room and everything was quiet until your phone dinged. You almost jumped, releasing a sigh of surprise. You take your phone out of your pocket, swiping away the notification once you see it. You look at your screensaver and smile, it was of you, your brother, and a couple of friends posing for a picture at a mini golfing place you all went to years ago. 

You feel a warmth build up in your chest as you look back at the memory. 

“What?” Steve asks. 

“Do you remember that one mini-golfing place?” You look up, your eyes shining with child-like wonder. Steve nods. “How about we go there?” 

Eventually, all of the tension went away and everything was fine between you, your brother and Bucky. 

But the message still waited to be answered.

**_(Y/n), I need a pretty picture to jerk off to. Send me one when you can._ **

—-

In the afternoon, you start to pick out an outfit. You pick out a pair of baby pink, lacy panties and a lacy, pink bra that matches it. You dig through your bags, looking for a specific light pink and orange skater dress that you’d brought for a night out. Frowning when you couldn’t find it. 

“Crap,” you muttered, “I swear I remember packing that.” 

“What’s the matter?” 

You turn around to see Bucky leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face. You stepped in front of your undergarments so he couldn’t see them and responded while tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear, “Oh, I thought I packed a dress for tonight, but apparently it slipped my mind, and I don’t really have anything else to wear for tonight.”

“You know, I’m sure Stevie won’t mind taking you out to get something for tonight,” he offered. 

You smiled, “Yeah, I’ll go ask.” 

Bucky starts to walk down the stairs and you call out for Steve, “Steve!”

You wait for a yell back in confirmation to continue, “Can we go shopping really quick? I forgot to pack something and I need it for tonight.” 

Bucky makes a comment that you don’t hear, he and Steve started laughing. You heard a jingling sound, assuming it’s his keys, and you walk out of your room closing the door. You skip down the stairs and see Steve at the bottom, “Yeah, sure. Are you ready to leave right now?” 

“Yep!” You exclaim, jumping down the last three steps and landing in front of your brother. “Are you gonna pay for me?”

Bucky laughs, bringing a hand down on Steve’s shoulder. “I told you. Younger siblings always want you to pay for everything.”

Steve sighs and shoves his hands in his leather jacket’s pockets. “Yeah, yeah. C’mon, doll.” 

Steve walks through the dining room and kitchen, opening the door to the garage. You give Bucky a side hug, bidding him goodbye. You follow Steve out to the garage, watching as he walks to a sleek black car. 

“A Maserati?” You ask, not even shocked at how fancy the car is. 

“Yep,” Steve replied, “I want to look good if I’m driving all the time.”

“Can I drive?” You ask hesitantly, not sure of how he’ll react. 

“I mean, I guess as long as you don’t crash.” He joked, tossing you the keys. 

You froze, taking in the symbol on the keychain, “Wait, really?”

Steve shrugs as if it’s nothing, “Yeah.” 

You walk to the driver’s side of the car, smiling like an idiot. You decided you’d answer the message in the dressing room. 

—- 

Bucky watches as you and Steve pull out of the driveway hastily. Once he sees you’re both gone, he sits on the large sofa. He opens his phone, mindlessly reading articles. It’s not soon when he receives a message. He smirks, opening the fake account. 

**_Hey, Seb :)_ **

**_(Y/n) sent a photo…_ **

**_Here’s a picture for you. Going out with my brother and his friend tonight, what do you think about this?_ **

Bucky stands up, walking up the stairs. He swore once he opened the picture, “Oh, fuck yeah.”

He can tell you’re in an expensive store based on the dressing room you’re in. You’re wearing a tight, lacy black dress that eventually flows out at the knees. It has a black slip underneath, one that compliments all of your curves, but it’s just enough to leave something for the imagination. Bucky feels his pants tighten and he gulps, quickly typing a response. 

**_I think it wouldn’t last too long if you were with me. I think you owe me more than that, though… especially after ignoring my message last night._ **

Bucky watches as dots pop up on the screen. He starts palming himself through his pants. He groans looking at the picture. 

**_I’m sorry, my brother took my phone last night, and I didn’t feel good. I was out like a light._ **

Bucky chuckled, you were so naïve, so trusting. That’s when a dirty thought bounced through his head and he grinned. He walked to your room, no hesitation as he opened the door. 

_**I didn’t ask for an explanation did I, Sugar?** _

He wrote playfully with a winky-face. Bucky went over to your bed, looking down at the small lacy panties laid out. He sits down on the bed, unzipping his pants and pulling them down his thighs with his boxers. He picked up the pair of panties, bringing them up to his face, observing and sniffing them. They smelt fresh and sweet, just like you. Bucky grasped his cock, dipping his thumb in the slit, smearing his precum around the head. Bucky started pumping his cock, watching the screen intently.

**_(Y/n) sent a picture._ **

The picture popped up and he pumped his cock faster, drawing his fingers along the veins imagining that they’re daintier and smaller, like yours. The picture is of you, lifting a leg, showing off your blue lacy panties and cleavage. 

The picture still isn’t good enough for Bucky though. 

**_I think I deserve a little more, don’t I? Show me that pussy, baby._ **

Bucky brings your panties down, jerking himself off with them. The fabric is so soft rubbing against him, and he groans out in pleasure. 

**_(Y/n) sent a picture._ **

**_(Y/n) sent a video._ **

Bucky screenshots this next picture, biting his lip as a new warmth grew in his stomach. He nearly came right then and there. Bucky felt a new lust as he observed the picture. This time, your panties are moved to the side, showing your glistening slit, and the dress is pulled down, projecting your collarbones and your lacy bra. Bucky focuses on your wet slit, then he scrolls to the video. Another message pops up. 

**_I haven’t really done this before; this is the first time I’ve tried this._**

He plays the video, he focuses on your fingers, watching as they rub your slit. He hears you bite back moans as you push a finger into yourself. Bucky’s hand pumped himself faster, imagining the silky feeling of your panties as the softness of your walls. His breathing grows heavy once he read that this is the first time you’ve touched yourself. You looked so tight, your tiny cunt stretching around two fingers. His cock twitched, and he jerked himself off at various paces, slowing down and then speeding up. Bucky pictured you wearing these panties tonight after he came in them. He pictured you, unknowingly wearing his cum smeared in your panties as you did the most innocent things. 

That sent Bucky over the edge, stilling as he spilled himself into the crotch of your panties. He moaned as his cum shot out in streams, your panties catching every drop. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. He pulled his cock from your panties, using the head to smear his cum around so it could dry in time for you to wear them. 

Bucky typed out a response.

**_Hopefully, I get to cum in those panties one day._ **

He sent the ironic message with another winky-face. Bucky wiped his cock off with your panties, laying them out to dry. He stood up, pulling his pants back up and tucking his cock back into his boxers. 

Bucky walked into his own room, glancing at the baby pink and orange dress in his closet, chuckling and smirking, then walking into the bathroom to take a shower. 


	3. Chapter Three

You would hate to admit that the *pretty much* first time you masturbated was in a dressing room. Safe to say you bought the dress, and that Steve was completely unaware of what you had done. The dress was in a pretty pink bag, that you had also elected to have Steve buy. He rolled his eyes playfully when you pleaded him to get it. Either way, he pulled out his black and silver card. 

You were practically skipping your way out to the car. You pulled out the keys, unlocking it. You started to pull out of the store, but then you saw a place for smoothies and turned off on that road.

“Where are you going?” Steve asked. 

“To get us smoothies,” You chimed, parking in front of the shop. You looked over with your best puppy-dog eyes, “Can you come with me?”

Steve scoffed, “Bucky was right. You do just want me for the money.”

“Steve,” You deadpanned, “I don’t want you; we’re related, I have to put up with you.”

Steve frowned the second you looked away from him. He was angry you said that. That just reminded him what he was planning was even worse than if you weren’t related to him. He got out of the car while you unbuckled your seatbelt and made sure your hair was all right. 

“Really?” Steve raised his eyebrows at you, judgingly, “Your hair looks fine, now hurry up and get out so we can order. I do want to go mini golfing sometime tonight.”

“Shut up, Steve.” You rolled your eyes, getting out of the Maserati. 

Steve felt his chest fill with anger, you were pushing it by saying that, just like this morning. He clenched his jaw, “Don’t tell me to shut up and don’t you dare roll your eyes at me.”

You scoffed walking by him, “Whatever, Steve. I’m an adult, I can do what I want.”

Steve grabbed your upper arm as you passed him. “No. It’s not ‘whatever.’ I’m your brother and you’re going to respect me, understood?” 

You jerked back, heart pounding in your chest in surprise. You furrowed your eyebrows and frowned, “Okay, Steve… I was joking. I’m sorry.” 

A couple people were watching the scene with either wide eyes or a secretive glance and eavesdropping ears here and there. His jaw clenched and unclenched, glaring at you and then he relented. He let go of your arm, watching as the area he grabbed turned a bright yellow, then red. You stared at him for a second with hurt eyes. Then you both walked into the smoothie shop. That moment kept replaying in your head as you stood in line. 

You knew your arm was going to bruise, his hold on you was really tight and it hurt so bad. Your eyes started tearing up, but you ignored it. You didn’t know what was happening. How could your brother have changed so much since the last time you’d seen him? 

“Do you want something, Steve?” You asked very quietly. 

“Sure. Just order whatever.” He replied shortly. 

You smiled at the cashier as you stepped up to order and he smiled back, “Hi, what can I get for you today?”

“Hello, can I get a cherry mango smoothie and a pomegranate mango smoothie please?”

The cashier nodded, adding up your prices, “That would be $13.73.”

“Wow,” Steve commented, nudging your arm, “6 dollars for a smoothie?” 

You hid a wince as his elbow came in contact with the area he grabbed you. Steve glanced at you from the corner of his eye as he handed the card to the cashier. 

“Thank you,” You said to the cashier and you both moved to down the counter to wait for the smoothies. 

“So, what?” Steve asked, “Did you not get Bucky a smoothie?”

“No,” you muttered, “I got him one. I’m just… not really in the mood for one anymore.”

Steve hummed, smirking. _Right_ , he thought, _not in the mood anymore._ The drinks finally came and you picked them both up, handing the pomegranate mango one to Steve. 

“Thanks.” He said, taking a sip.

You both got in the car and you put Bucky’s smoothie in the cup holder. You lean back in the seat.

“Steve, are you okay?” You finally ask. 

“Yeah. Perfectly fine.” He replied taking another drink. 

You almost scoff, starting the car. You shake your head, “You’ve changed, Steve. And I’m not sure it’s a good change.”

Steve chuckled, knowing exactly what you meant. You turned to look at Steve, yelping out in surprise as his hand comes in contact with your cheek. You looked back at him with wide eyes, bringing your own hand up to touch your cheek. You didn’t know whether to be angry or sad. 

Steve swore, “Fuck, I’m sorry, (Y/n)-”

He was interrupted by you opening the door, quickly getting out and slamming it shut. Steve sighed in aggravation, rubbing his forehead before getting out of the car to go after you. 

“(Y/n)!” He yelled, jogging to catch up with you as you hastily made your way down the sidewalk. He had to apologize otherwise he would mess up his and Bucky’s plan for tonight. 

This time when he grabbed you, he grabbed your hand, turning you to face him.

“Listen, I’m sorry, okay?” He apologizes once he sees your tear-filled, red eyes. “I’m just stressed, you know that.”

“You hit me!” You exclaimed, “You have no right to lay a hand on me, _at all_!” 

You pushed at his chest, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“I’m sorry. Listen, just come back to the car. We can go home, forget anything happened, and then we can go mini golfing tonight.” Steve coaxed you to the car as tears fell down your cheeks. 

He sat you in the passenger seat and went back into the smoothie shop to get you a smoothie. He rolled his eyes as he entered, muttering, “Girls.”

_Come on, Steve, you can last her attitude until tonight. It’s only a few more hours you have to put up with it._

He didn’t feel guilty for what he did to you. He really didn’t. But he knew, he knew if he didn’t apologize for slapping you that you would’ve left and he would’ve ruined all of the effort he and Bucky had both put into getting you. 

Steve walked back out to the car, getting into the driver’s seat. He definitely noticed the way you flinched when he handed you the drink. 

“Here.” He said, putting the car into reverse and backing out of the parking spot to drive home. “I got you a cherry raspberry mix.”

You were silent the whole way to Steve’s house, other than for the sound of you occasionally taking a sip of your smoothie. When Steve finally pulled into the garage and parked the car he sighed. 

“Well, how does it look?” 

You looked at him with a blank expression, “It’s fine.”

Steve rubbed your lower arm, avoiding the bruise forming on your upper arm, “I’m sorry. We can just forget about it now and have a good rest of the night, right?”

You nod, trying to smile, “Right.”

You and Steve both get out of the car and you got more excited to surprise Bucky with the smoothie you got him. You reached into the back seat grabbing the bag your dress is in. 

You walked through the kitchen and up to where Bucky’s staying. You knock on the door with a smile. 

“Hang on a second, Sugar.” 

You heart fluttered in affection, but also in familiarity. Only Sebastian called you ‘Sugar.’ You didn’t think much about it, only taking that moment of curiosity to question the possibility. The door opened and you were greeted with Bucky smiling at you, but that smile soon turned into a frown when he saw your face and arm. 

“What the hell happened, Sugar?” He reached out slowly to touch your cheek but you flinched away from him. 

“Nothing, Bucky, I guess I just leaned on my hand too much and it left a mark on my face.” You shrugged.

“Then what about your arm?”

“Oh,” you reply, “Steve just pulled me back from being hit by a car. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” 

You held out the drink, “Anyways, I picked you out a smoothie, it’s cherry mango. I hope you like it.”

He took it and immediately took a drink, “I like everything you give me, Sugar.”

“Okay, well, I should probably go get ready for tonight.” You say, turning to take your leave. 

_Don’t forget to put on those pretty pink panties I just came in_ , Bucky chuckled, wishing he could say it aloud. 

You walked into the room you were staying in, grabbing your matching pink lacy undergarments and feminine products, moving into the bathroom. You shut the door and undressed to get in the shower. The warm water made you sigh and close your eyes. 

Steve knew you were right. He had changed. Did he care? No. So, why was it bothering him so much that you were crying after he slapped you?

Steve could hardly believe he was feeling bad right now. Whatever, girls are sensitive and overdramatize everything. She’s fine. 

He was walking his way to his room at the end of the hallway when the sound of running water caught his attention. Steve stayed silent as he listened to the water splash against your skin. He felt his pants get tighter and he slowly cracked the door open until he had a full view of you facing away from him.

Steve felt his cock twitch in his pants, coming to life at the sight of water dripping down your naked body. He grinned, placing his hand over his crotch. He gently kneaded, watching your hands caress your body. He would kill just to pull you from the shower and fuck you right there on the bathroom floor. 

Steve nearly groaned and he palmed himself harder, as he watched you lather soap onto your loofah and bend over to scrub your legs. Steve’s pants were painfully tight at this point. He unbuckled his belt and unbuckled his jeans, unzipping his jeans just enough to free his cock. 

Precum beaded at the tip and he smeared it around, starting to fist his cock. Steve drew in closer to watch your hand slip in between your legs. Steve pulled his shirt up to his mouth to mask the noises that were bound to burst through his silent complexion. He had nearly gnawed through his bottom lip watching his baby sister do something that looks so lewd. He pumped his cock faster, this reminded him of the days when he was going through puberty and would go through your panty drawer to jerk off to something. 

That thought alone made him cum into his hand and clench his teeth down on his shirt to suppress a moan. Steve quietly closed the door once he came down from the height of his orgasm, tucking his semi-hard cock back into his boxers. He turned back down the hallway, not really surprised to see Bucky standing there. 

“What? Did it not give you enough imagery to masturbate to when you hit her?” Bucky chuckled.

Steve grinned, “No, not nearly enough. You know that, Buck. I can’t be satisfied when it comes to my baby sister.”

Bucky sighed contently, “This is all going just as we planned, you know. Almost every single detail.”

“I know. It’s all perfect.”


	4. Chapter Three

You could’ve sworn you heard the door under the sound of the water pouring over your head, but when you turned your head and wiped your eyes, you didn’t see anything. After making sure your body was nice and clean, you stopped the water, wringing open the clear glass door and stepping out onto the soft foam mat that prevented water from getting on the floor. You pulled your towel from the rack next to the shower, drying yourself off. 

Once you were dry, you put on your bra and slid your panties up your legs. You noticed they were a little damp as they met your clean-shaven lips. You probably accidentally dripped water onto them before putting them on. You spritzed a few squirts of “Amber Romance” perfume over your chest. You looked around for that familiar bag you brought home, but it wasn’t in the bathroom. 

“I swear I brought it in here,” You muttered to yourself, glancing around the bathroom again. You sighed, “I guess not. Probably just left it on my bed.”

You wrapped the towel around your almost exposed body, opening the door and looking down the hallway. Bucky was walking your way. 

Great, you thought, just my luck. 

You walked down the hall, but passing Bucky, you heard him chuckle. You turned to see his back tremble with laughter. You narrowed your eyes at him, “What’s so funny, Bucky?”

You watched as he turned to face you with a grin on his face, he raised an eyebrow, looking at your shoulder. “Pink? Really? I thought you weren’t a girly-girl anymore.”

You followed his eyesight down to your -mostly covered- pink bra, you flushed a little bit, self-consciously raising your towel. You started to turn to walk a little backwards, “I’m no- ah!”

You tripped over something, back connecting with the floor harshly. Your towel laid splayed out around you, fallen from you reaching out to try and catch your fall. You heard Bucky rush over to you, pulling on something as he helped you to sit up. You swear you saw a flash of silver… but you couldn’t be too sure of what you saw at that point. 

“Are you okay?” His eyes searched your body, stopping at your panties, and his tongue darted over his bottom lip as his gaze met your eyes. Bucky feigned a concerned look.

You almost shrieked and turned to cover yourself. 

“Sugar, you’re okay, I’m just tryin’ to help you.” Bucky said as he pulled you by your elbow. 

You stumbled to your feet upset and distraught. Your brother’s best friend since childhood practically just saw you naked, and the words tumbled out of your mouth defensively, “Don’t call me that!” 

You hurriedly picked up your towel, covering the front of your body. Bucky’s eyes almost seemed to glaze over. 

“Can you just look away?” 

Bucky allowed his eyes to drift away until you turned and rushed down the hallway. Turning the corner, you bumped shoulders with Steve. You kept walking though, too embarrassed to stop and hear the exchange of what Bucky would say to him. 

“Excuse you.” He called after you with a disapproving tone. 

“Sorry, excuse me!” You were debating on saying nothing but decided against it due to his moodiness lately. All you had on your mind right now was getting into your room and getting dressed. That’s it. Finally making it into your room, you quickly shut the door. Your heart was pounding. You felt bad for snapping at Bucky, but at the same time, had the roles been reversed in that situation, you’re sure he would be embarrassed too. Then, of course, you had to bump into Steve, who’s been more pissy than a cat with a bad temper when you try to pet it. 

Trying to push those thoughts out of your head, you wiggle into the dress. Adjusting everything so it’s comfortable, you look at yourself in the mirror. Flattening out the ruffles, you run your hands down your dress. As you were slipping on a pair of heels, a knock sounded at your door. 

“Hey, (Y/n), sweetie?” Steve talked through the door, loud enough for you to hear, “Are you almost ready to go?” 

“Yeah.” You grabbed your little crossbody bag and slung it over your shoulder. Opening the door, you were met with a showered Steve. 

Every time you looked at him you couldn’t help but think of how weird he looked with a beard. 

Breaking the awkward silence, you gesture to your face, “So, uh, when do you plan on shaving?” 

Steve gave you a weird look, “What? You don’t like my beard?”

Shrugging your shoulders, you shake your head, “No, it just feels weird seeing you with one. You got a lot bigger since the last time I’ve seen you and a beard it’s just really different.” 

He chuckled, moving out of the doorway so you both could walk out. Walking down the soon-to-be dim hallway, you pulled out your phone to check the time. Six o’clock P.M. How did time pass you by so quickly? Steve glanced at your phone screen, “Yeah, we’re going a little bit later than expected but that’s okay. They have lights strung up so we can see the courses in the dark.”

Walking into the kitchen, you both join Bucky who chimes in, “We always used to play in the dark anyways. It’ll be just like old times.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, pulling you into his hard chest, “just like old times.”

Little did you know, he wasn’t referring to mini golf. 

-

The drive there was about 45 minutes, and you felt like that little girl again, for just one moment. You hoped that nothing would happen tonight. Bucky and Steve have been on edge, ever since you got to New York. 

You took a deep breath. In and out. Everything was going to be fine. The boys could blow off steam here, and you were sure they weren’t going to say anything to you in public. They wouldn’t cause a scene, would they? 

Surely not. Pushing the irrational thoughts out of your head, you unbuckled your seatbelt and got out of the car. Bucky shifted out of the car with a yawn as he stretched. Bucky shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking across the parking lot. When he didn’t notice you following him, he stopped, asking, “Aren’t you coming, sugar?” 

You looked from him back to the car, “Isn’t Steve coming with us?” 

“Yeah, he will be, don’t worry. He just has to get some things situated for us. He told me he’ll meet up with us.” Bucky gestured you follow him, and when you caught up with him, he put an arm around your shoulder. 

You both walked up to the golf ball stand, got your golf balls and your clubs, plus extra for Steve. This was the most excited you’ve been in a while. You haven’t played mini golf in years. 

Bucky led you to the first course, setting down the ball. Watching him hit the ball with the small putter brought a cheeky smile to your face. 

“It’s absolutely ridiculous seeing you golf with that thing.” 

Bucky looked back at you with a grin, “I do it for you, sweetheart.” 

You and Bucky kept up the game and the playful bantering until Steve finally showed up. He held three water bottles, one blue, one black and one pink. 

“Finally, you’re here!” You sent a smile towards Steve, cheerfully giving him a golf putter and a golf ball. 

He held up the small putter with an unamused look, “I have to golf with this thing?”

“Well, it is called mini golf,” You joked. 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Ha-ha.” 

You all joked around and putted your golf balls until you came to the last course, it was a black room with neon glow-in-the-dark features. 

“Woah,” You said, walking in and taking in the room’s scenery, “Cool!”

This course took the longest with the amount of tripping, jokes, and trick shots you all tried to do. You wouldn’t lie, Bucky was pretty good at this. So was Steve, they both finished their last shots and were just waiting on you now. 

During your turn, you tripped over Steve’s foot, reaching out just enough to grab him and bring him down with you. 

You laughed joyfully as you bring yourself to your knees, “Well, I wasn’t expecting that.” 

“Yeah, me either.” Steve grumbled, getting up off the ground. 

Bucky held out his hand to help you up, “You couldn’t at least help a lady up, Steve?” 

Steve looked back as you giggled and grabbed Bucky’s hand to stand up. Steve’s whole world almost stopped, the way your dressed hugged your little body, the way your hair caressed your face, the look on your face; it was all perfect. His breath nearly caught in his throat, and he was close to feeling bad for what he was about to do. Every time he thought he could do it, he always contradicted himself. But he couldn’t tonight. Tonight was special. 

Just do it, he thought to himself. Do it. 

Steve picked up your water bottles, handing them out, “Why don’t we go get a bite to eat from one of the shops?” 

You nearly squealed, you’ve been eyeing up that little shopping outlet since you first got here. Just thinking about all the shopping and walking you could do made you thirsty. The swished the dark liquid inside the water bottle, grape flavoring you assumed. You flipped up the lid of you water bottle, taking a drink. Steve and Bucky stared. They both knew what was going to happen in less than an hour. Bucky could feel Steve looking at him, and met his glinting eyes. 

Wow, Bucky thought, she’s really going for it. 

You started to pull the bottle from your lips, but Steve caught it.

“No, you need to stay hydrated. I haven’t seen you drink any water today.” 

You scanned him with a weird look, but continued drinking until it was gone. You handed the water bottle to Steve, leading the way out of the glowing room.

“Well,” You said, clasping your hands together, “let’s go get some food, I’m hungry.”

On the way to the shopping area, you all decided to get something quick and easy. You went a concession stand instead of a restaurant. You got a hot dog, Steve got some cheesy fries, and Bucky got a burger. 

You were the one who did most of the talking on the way back to the car, squealing about how cute the stores were, and how you had to make a note to come back to them. You were nearly finished with your hot dog once you approached the car. Groaning in discontent, you shoved the last bite of it in your mouth. 

“What?” Steve glanced at you skeptically.

“I’m sad it’s gone.” You say through a half-empty mouth. 

“Ew, swallow before you talk, (Y/n). Gross.” 

You swallowed the rest of the bite you took, “Oh, stop acting like you never talked to me with your mouth full before.” 

Steve lowered himself into the driver’s seat and you jumped in the back. Surprisingly, Bucky decided to get in the back this time, too. 

“I’m gonna keep you company back here, sugar. Is that okay?” 

You nodded, “More than okay.”

Once you sat down in the backseat, you felt an immense urge to lay down and go to sleep. Your head started pounding, and you yawned. Your eyelids felt heavy, and closing them felt like the weight of the world was lifted off of your shoulders. You slowly opened them, looking over at Bucky. He was already looking at you. 

“Maybe you should sit in the front...” You backtracked your previous statement, “I want to lay down.”

You nearly groaned as you stomach rippled with pain. At the same time, it seemed like the world was spinning. You closed your eyes, trying to steady yourself, trying to ease the pain you were feeling all at once. Bucky didn’t respond. Instead, he grabbed your shoulders pulling your head into his lab. 

“I-I don’t feel good,” You tried to get the words out, but only seemed to stumble and slur over them. 

Bucky and Steve looked at each other, and Bucky shushed you, keeping his hand on your shoulder for what little comfort he could provide. Pain radiated through you, and you could barely contain the whimpers that escaped your throat. 

Bucky moved his stare from Steve down to you, “Just go to sleep, sugar. It’ll be over before you know it if you just sleep. You’ll forget all about this by tomorrow.” 

Hearing him call you ‘sugar’ triggered you to remember this morning, and every event that happened with him and Steve. Tears welled in your barely open eyes and dripped down your face as you realized what they had done. You finally put two and two together. The conversation you’d walked in on in the morning, that same aching feeling you felt that night. That’s why the water Steve gave you was dark, that’s why your stomach and head hurt, why they wanted you to drink all of it, why they wouldn’t let you shop, so many signs that you missed. But you trusted them. Too much.

“No, please, I don’t want to go. Steve, don’t let this happen.” You begged your brother, opening your eyes to meet his hard glare. 

“You just need to sleep, sugar.”

“No, n-no, p-please, Steve...”

You didn’t want to listen, but you couldn’t stay awake any longer either way. You submitted to sleep unwillingly. Steve watched as your body gave in, your breathing slowing and your eyes not fluttering anymore. 

Steve felt emotionless, just watching you mimic a momentary death. He met Bucky’s gaze once more, before turning to the steering wheel and starting the car. 

The 45-minute drive was mostly silent other than for some chatter between the boys. Then their quiet little discussions moved into a much darker topic. 

“How do you want to do this?” Bucky asked Steve, unsure of what he wanted. 

Steve stiffened. “I get her first. She’s _my_ sister.” 

“Both her virginity and her ass?” Bucky questioned, wanting to gain something from helping him get her. 

“I get her virginity. Then you can have whatever once I’m done.” Steve reasoned with Bucky. He knew drugging his best friend’s little sister couldn’t have exactly been easy. But it’s what they’ve both wanted. 

There was silence until Bucky spoke up again, “Are you sure we should’ve used Rohypnol? I mean, don’t we want her to be awake to feel it?”

Steve thought on it, then answered, “We could’ve used Valium. But there’s no guarantee she’s going to be out the whole time. Not with her being asleep this whole 45 minutes.”

Steve pulled into his garage, shutting it and parking the car. 

“Pull her out.” He told Bucky, who complied, dragging you out of the backseat. 

Steve walked around to open the door for him. Stepping into the kitchen, then the dining room, and up the stairs to your bedroom. Bucky laid you on the bed, stepping back for Steve. 

Steve chuckled darkly. 

“Out of all this time I’ve been chasing you, I finally have you right where I want you, baby sister.” 

He could barely contain his excitement as he reached out to caress your sleeping face. He thumbed your bottom lip, pulling it down and then letting your jaw slacken back into place. Steve let his touch wander down, caressing down the outline of your body.

Steve pulled off your heels, throwing them to the floor. He climbed over you, knee on either side of your waist. He ran his hands up, rolling the dress up to your waist. He sat you up, holding your limp body up with one hand and pulling the dress off and over your head with the other.

He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. He could do anything he wanted with you. 

Steve brought his hands up to palm your breasts, finally able to cop the feel he’d always wanted. He slipped his hands underneath you, unclasping your bra and shimmying it off of you. He felt you stir in the slightest at the contact. 

Steve could feel himself getting hard, he wanted you to feel him. He pressed himself again you, shaking your shoulder, “Come on, sweetheart. Nap time’s over.”

You groaned, not quite awake but you subconsciously felt his burning touch. He slid down and pushed up your legs. He reached up to grab your panties, slowly pulling them down your legs. 

“Steve, are you sure you want to do this?” Bucky spoke up from the chair in the corner of your room.

Steve glanced back at Bucky. Bucky had never seen that look in his eyes before, that kind of determination mixed with darkness. The kind of glint in your eyes that make you look insane. 

“Of course, I’m sure, Buck. I can’t just stop now.” 

He tossed your panties onto the floor, carelessly. Kissing up your legs, he dragged his fingers up to your cunt. Spreading your lips, he started rubbing your clit roughly. You felt it. You tried to move, but couldn’t. 

“Don’t worry, baby sister. You’re in good hands.” 

Steve knew. He knew you could feel him, could hear him. 

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “How is she awake?”

“I only gave her half a tablet. She’ll feel us, Buck.” Steve chuckled. 

Every muscle ached; your stomach was still on fire. Trying to talk was like trying to learn how to fly. Instead, the best you were able to do was gurgle and moan. You forced your eyes open.

Steve stepped off the bed, jerking down his pants in desperation. He rubbed himself through his boxers, groaning at the sight of his barely conscious sister. Pulling them down he leaned back over you.

Steve moved up, grabbing one of your legs. He guided his cock to your entrance. You tried to do something, anything to stop it. You were screaming on the inside. How could your own brother do this?

He grabbed your face, looking directly in your eyes and starting forcing himself into you. You wanted to push him away, to scream in pain. But all you did was flex your fingers. A strangled moan made its way out of your mouth. 

Steve couldn’t hold back anymore. He refused to let you look away as he thrusted harshly into you. Tears barely made it their way down your face. 

“Why are you crying? I thought you’d be happy to have your brother’s huge cock inside of you?” Steve spit at you, “Finally making you the whore you’ve always acted, hmm?”

You shook your head, biting your tongue. 

Steve groaned as he felt your walls clench down on him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Steve cursed, “You’re so tight.” 

You managed to move your head out of your brother’s tight grasp. Your eyes searched around the room, which soon hit Bucky. Steve moved his grip to your neck, enjoying the panic in your eyes when you realize his best friend helped him drug you and fuck you. 

“Look at me.” Steve growled and tightened his grip around your throat. Your head seemed to move on its own at the command, connecting Steve’s eyes with yours. 

Steve’s thrusts were rough, your leg shaking in his grip. Was this what he wanted all along? 

It was getting hard to breathe. This seemed never-ending. 

Steve watched with interest as your face reddened as your breathing turned into gasps. His hips stuttered, and he moaned loudly. He let go watching your chest heave as you took in air. He pulled out of you, and flipped you over. 

“Can you feel me, huh?” He asked, shoving himself back into you, “ _I_ took you first. _I_ took your virginity. There’s nothing you can do about it. But you probably like it when your older brother fucks your tight pussy, don’t you?” 

Steve groaned as you finally gained enough energy to struggle in the slightest. He fucked into you, shoving your head into the bed. You gripped the bedsheets as he started to get rougher. You cried loudly, his grip was tight in your hair. 

Steve gave a few short, harsh thrusts as he came. He leaned over you as he caught his breath. He looked down to where you were connected, slowly pulling out. A mixture of cum and blood dripped out of your abused cunt. 

He let go of your hair and wiped himself off on your dress, “Your turn, Buck.” 


End file.
